Run Aways
by Bluecookie20
Summary: Join Raven and Korie or Star as they hide from the FBI and a deadly gang called Slade to protect the world. But what is up with the FBI agents Richard and Gar, and the perv gang members Red X and Malchoir. Hope you like :). StarXRob RaeXBeast Also not RaeXStar i repaet not StarXRae.
1. Chapter 1

**KPOV**

I ran, my legs going as fast as they can which is pretty fast sense I'm in track. I do the 100, the mile runs, and the hurdles. My waist length ruby red hair whippings behind my face, my emerald eyes wide with fear looking for any were to hide. Nothing.

Of course there's nowhere to hide I'm in the middle of the desert I don't even know which direction I'm heading and if I'm heading towards civilization all I know is that I'm getting away from them. I need to go faster but my ripped, dirty, jean shorts restrained me from going any faster at least they where mid-thigh so that I'm not so hot, but my shirt is tight and the sleeves go down to my elbows. It was a dark purple and had the numbers 22 on it in light grey then above it in white stitching says Hollister. It didn't have holes in it like my shorts because of the dumb dead tree stumps and bushes but it was dirty from tripping over my light purple Nikes.

All of a sudden I heard a honking noise and ran towards it my hart rising in hope. I couldn't go as fast as before my legs feeling like jelly, my breathe coming in as short wavering breaths and out in little coughing fits. In a few short agonizing seconds I came into the sight of a road that had a few cars driving on every few minutes. Finally help. I stood there for like two minutes trying to catch my breath before taking off again. I heard the faint roar of a car if I'm going to do this I need to do it now. Sprinting off I dashed onto the road holding my hands out in front of me in my loudest voice possible I yelled.

"Stop!" I screamed

The light blue mustang came to a screeching stop right in front of me and a girl who looked around my age came out. She has spiraled curled... purple? Hair that goes to her shoulders in an A-line and indigo eye's bright with surprise rushed over to me. Her black dress restraining her to a slow jogged as she came over. Her dress was tight till her waist ware it then loosened out, but not by a lot, and had a heat shaped top with a blue, short sleeved, silk, half jacket over it. The dress went to her mid-thigh with a gold belt over her waist with blue gems in it. It reminded me of the dress tinker bell wears but black and didn't have spikes at the end. She had black flats with dark blue ribbon that tied into a bow at the toes. She dressed like she just came from a party but acted a little jumpy as if she was in a high speed chase just now.

"Are you ok? Wow... You look horrible" she said a bit monotone she looked to the left and saw the desert, pointing a pale finger at it she looked back at me and said "did you just come from there, what's your name and how old are you?"

"No I'm not ok, I know I look horrible, yes, I did just come from there, my name is Korie... But you can call me Star, and I'm 18, who are you, and how old are you?" I told her listing off all the questions on my fingers.

"Raven and you cannot call me Rae, I'm 17, and what exactly happened to you?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you"

"Wanna bet" she slanted her hips, crossed her arms, and raised her thin eyebrows.

And I started to tell my long unbelievable story.

**So I hope you like it I wrote this with different people but then decided I would put it on here and change the people. I own nothing but the plot by the way and REVIEW! :) Also I know its short so don't be like 'Dude this is wayyyyyy short' in a review.**


	2. Chapter 2: This morning

**Hey sorry for long wait but I hope you enjoy and review!**

**I do not own anything**

**KPOV**

I opened my eyes and looked around my room only to find I wasn't in my room. I was in a room that had metal walls, metal floors, a wooden table, a fold out metal chair, and the mattress I was in with a pillow and a thin sheet. What is with these people and metal? It was in the middle of the spring but it wasn't cold at all but blazing hot. Which is weird because I live in L.A. so it's normally not that hot sense it is April? I looked around the room again to see a door on the other side that did not even have a handle... just a guess here but I'm pretty sure it locks on the outside to. A little window above it that I could probably squeeze through but it was too high up even with the chair in here to reach. Just another wild guess, but sense I woke up in a strange place with a door that doesn't have a door handle on this side I think I was kidnapped.

I tried to remember what happened but the only thing I could remember was playing with Roy, my boyfriend, who is captain of the boy's archery team, at the football field when I left to use the restroom. I came back to see him kissing Koma a girl who hates me for no reason on the cross country team I ran off crying knowing they saw me. I was trying to get out the image of her smirking at me when I ran into two boy my age I can't remember what they looked like but one was wearing a red and black suit and the other was wearing a grey and blue suit and then it's just blank.

I heard the faint footsteps of people and bits and pieces of a conversation. Apparently this wasn't sound proof what kind of kidnappers doesn't buy sound proof walls. Listening harder I tried to make sense of the conversation outside the door.

"Do you honestly think she is after...? How would they even know where it is, it's in the Havasu Falls... Be with the deadly... Gang, do you think she is with the Black Plague..." said someone with a high pitch voice but you could tell it was male

"No, I don't think she is with the Black Plague Gang... We can't turn down a tip like this... they know that the super suit is in the hidden cave in the..." said a second voice much deeper.

I have to get out of here there is no way this is happening. Looking around the room I found my weapon grabbing it I hid by the door so that they couldn't see me when they first walk through. The door opened and two teen boys stepped in the first was very muscular with raven black hair he was wearing a black and red suit with dark sunglasses covering his eyes. The seconded one was thin and a bit short he also had mussel but not as much as the first. He was very tan with beach blond hair and forest green eyes he was warring a grey and blue suit. I banged the metal fold chair on the more muscular one and he fell with a bang. Looking at the metal chair I noticed there was a dent in it well that can't be good for him. I turned to see the other one reach for something in his grey jacket and I banged the chair on him but not as hard and he also fell, but he hit the door making it close and I heard a click knowing it locked. Well that didn't turn out so good looking in their jackets I found two wallets opening them I found out that they were F.B.I agents. The muscular one's name was Agent Grayson while the less muscular guys name was Agent Logan they were also 19. What the crap! What kind of F.B.I agent's kidnaps people? Oh wait I'm trapped in here with two knocked out agents... That I knocked out! Not good, not good, not good... Wait there only 19 yet FBI agents... how does that work... What does FBI even stand for?... Not the point I need an escape. Wait the window! Looking up I resized if I stacked up the two dudes on the chair then I could reach the window. Squeezing through I ran down the hall way to find a door opening it up I felt blazing heat rush up to greet me and a ear piercing wail and flashing red lights. Looking around I realized I was in the middle of a random dessert with the sun in the middle off the sky so it was about noon, and with that last thought I took off to find civilization.

**Ok I know that Koma is Kory's sister but it wouldn't work if I didn't have it like this. I hope you liked my story review.**


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing but wished I did :( please review if you like it :) And sorry for the long wait I was grounded and when you are grounded theres not much you can do but write… so I did.

"...So from what I gathered from their conversation is that they think I'm in this deadly gang called the Black Plague, that is after this thing called "the super suit" which they hid in a secret cave that is hidden at the Havasu Falls. Which I'm not even close to them I live in California which we are in" I told her

"Ummm... Korie, you're in AZ"

"AZ..."

"Yeah, ya know Arizona, Well Mesa, Arizona to be more exact"

"Great so now I'm an alien! That is impossible there's no way they could just come to my school, take me, and drive me all the way here without anyone noticing"

"Well they could with a badge"

I became quite after that remark knowing just how much just a badge could do. Raven then looked down she seemed to be thinking really hard.

"Raven?... Hello Raven?..." I said waiting for her to look up.

"Huh" she snapped her head up ounce I clapped in front of her face.

"You zoned out, what were you thinking so intently about?"

"... Nothing, what you said, we're you telling the truth?"

"Why would I make something like that up? Now tell me what you were thinking about" I said getting a sinking feeling since she would think I would make something like that up.

"Well, I think that gang the F.B.I were talking about are after me, just a few minutes ago I was driving back to my parents found raiser party when this black van came and tried to run me off the road I looked at the license plate and they didn't have one, they then pulled ahead of me and these two men pulled out guns aimed for my tiers and shot but by some miracle missed. Something must have come up though because the next minute they turned around, reveling the words Black Pelage on the back of their jacket and they shut the doors. Then I drove as fast as I could away from them."

Suddenly we were surrounded by white vans they had no back windows and the front windows were tinted black.

"This is the F.B.I get in the car now" said a familiarly deep voice behind us.

I turned around to see Agent Logan standing there with a new noticeable bump on his head he seemed to be staring at Raven though. Raven and I were then shoved into the back of a van and I had a cloth put over my mouth and I blacked out. But not before I did I saw Raven punch Agent Grayson who tried to put a cloth over her mouth then kick him in the stomach where he then stumbled into the wall and fell to the floor. As he tried to get back up another agent came up behind Raven and clothed her and I couldn't hold my breath anymore and blacked out.

-§-

Hey I hope you guys like it and please review if you want me to continue! :)

3 Cookie


	4. Chapter 4 The Greate Escape

Hey here is the next chapter enjoy and review I own nothing!

I woke up to find myself in a room like the one I was in earlier but no window, a hanging light from the ceiling, and no metal chair but a couch cushion. There was a sudden clicking noise and the door swung outwards and Logan and Grayson came in.

"Korie" said Grayson shaking my hand his muscular arm moving mine up and down.

I frowned at my kidnappers that are FBI's.

"What's up girl!" said Logan giving me a high five.

I laughed at his niceness confused how I hit a metal chair over his head yet he still is nice.

"Look, we need to ask you a few questions" said Grayson giving me a hard stare.

"Listen bud, we need to know if you know what the super suit is?" said Logan

"Umm... no I don't know what it is, why?"

"Ha! I told you we couldn't trust her I don't care if she is the daughter of are boss she has to be up to no good" Logan yelled turning to Grayson.

"Wait who are you talking about?" I asked

"Look I guess Korie is innocent, but that doesn't mean you know she is bad she probably got the wrong girl and we know it's not her friend the gang attacked her" Grayson stated.

"Well it wouldn't be the first time she betrayed us! She use to even work for the Black Pelage Gang, I bet she still is" Grayson told him as they started an argument totally forgetting I was here.

I coughed loudly to remind them I was still there; apparently it didn't work as they continued to bicker.

"Your just protecting her because she is our bosses daughter!" yelled Logan

"So!" Grayson yelled back

"I'm gonna go now" I told them and waited for an answer when I didn't get one I got up and went through the open door.

I entered the hall way and heard Raven bang on a door a couple of doors down demanding to be released. Running over there tried I scanned the door to find a keyhole I found one almost instantly. I quickly unpinned my bobby pin and remembering what my younger brother, Ryan, told me about picking locks. I eventually heard the familiar click of the door unlocking and opened the door to see a P. Raven.

"Oh, hey Korie, I thought you were gonna be one of those stupid F.B.I agents" she said lowering the leg of the broken wooden table that she held like a baseball bat.

"Come on we gotta get out of here, before they realize I snuck out!" I told her in a whisper

"Well were should we go?" She asked me

"That's a simple one, we gotta find your car... From there, well, we'll have to improvise" I told her boldly in-till the last part.

We then ran off past many doors and looking in all the windows we could reach. We turned another corner to find doors lined up on both sides that had writing on them, well that makes things a lot easier.

"I'll take the left you take the right" Sammy whispered into my ear.

I gave her a slight nod and walked over to the right side of the hall to the first door. This door was not metal like all of the others but wood with gold engraving and has a window down the side with dark blue curtains on it. The engraving said,

Agent Grayson

Agent Logan

Well I'm pretty sure the car is not in there... But the keys might. I grabbed the handle and turned it surprised at how it was open. Going in the walls where grey with newspaper articles cut out and clipped to the door on one side with papers and gadgets all over a desk. On the other side was pretty neat... Sort of it had a brown wooden desk unlike the other which was a metal grey. On the desk were papers, a computer, games, snack foods, and pop. I moved to the grey desk and searched the drawers. I was about to give up when I saw them. The keys! I almost jumped with joy but stopped myself. I grabbed them but noticed that they were on top of a picture I grabbed the picture and gasped. No... It wasn't possible...

It was of agent Grayson when he was a kid, or should I say Robin, and me. Well former me, Princess me, Princess Starfire. When I was a little kid I was the princess of Tameran. A small island next to the Hawaii islands. We were at war with the Gordains at the time, but then again when weren't we? My sister just recently got in a fight with my parents and decided to go to the Gordains and become their female ruler. She was only 13 at the time I was 9. I felt like I was trapped everyone trying to protect me all the time, even Ryan my younger brother, he taught me to pick locks and use the things around me to my ability, like the metal chair, he also taught me to fight. Soon after my family highered personal bodyguards, Robin was mine. He was trained in a lot of categories of fighting and his step dad, Rick Grayson, was cousins to my father and they visited quit often because Rick and my father were rather close. Whenever they were here Richard had the responseablitly of watching out for me. It was going rather good for three months when it all started going downhill. It was a sneak attack at around 1 in the morning the Gardians came and took me and killed my parents, and then they blew up the castle. Everyone was assumed dead unless you stated yourself and Ryan, Rich, and Richard never did, yet their body's where never found... I just assumed they were dead. I eventually got away from them and by then I was 11, so I did what any 11 year old would do if you're just found out your family is dead and you just managed to get away from psychopaths... I ran.

I soon found a house and used their phone to call my dad's best friend who sometimes use to babysit me then the police. I was surprised that he answered considering how he is in the witness protection program. I soon joined him and became Korie. Korie Anders a nice naive girl, which wasn't a much hard change considering I am nice and naive, who is a straight "A" student and track star.

I took a deep breath before putting it back. Now I really need to hide from him. How could I have not notice it sooner! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Now not only did I put myself in danger but also my knorfka, Nick. I can't believe I found him again though maybe it was fate maybe we are supposed to be together... Oh yah! I might have forgotten to tell you but I may have had a small crush on him and he was my first kiss... Oops! Putting everything back I went back out the door and started my search again.

I moved onto the next door to find it was a painted white house door with a yellow engraving that had a window down the side to with yellow curtains.

Agent Moth

Chief Moth

Nope. I started to move to the next door when I froze. Moth, that's Kitten's last name. I snuck back to the window and looked in the yellow curtains where pushed open. I gave a sharp intake of breathe to see Kittens parents there looking over a file that had big red letters on the front spelling, CLASSIFIED. Fist Robin now Kitten. Wait Kitten is the chiefs daughter... which means she told the F.B.I I was apart of the Black Pelage Gang! Oh she is so going down!

I then felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to see Raven also crouching by me.

"I found the car, lets get out of here" she told me monotone... Like always.


End file.
